


Probably The Tequila

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Tequila makes Aubrey handsy and makes her want to touch Chloe in inappropriate ways. She doesn't even care if everyone else is watching. Established Chaubrey. (Smutty bathroom sex, groping and funtimes.)





	

Aubrey Posen was on her way to drunk. She wasn't there yet, but if Stacie kept pushing drinks into her hand at the same rate, she would be by the end of the night. It was one of the regular Bellas get togethers – the girls were all gathered at Amy and Stacie's, absolutely no gatecrashers allowed, for a night of booze, music, and most importantly, solidifying their friendship. Since their ICCA win, the girls were as much a family as any group of kin.

Aubrey had undergone what most of them would have called a dramatic turnaround since the competition. The Bellas would swear that she was now happy, encouraging, and a lot of fun. Chloe would argue that she had been those things all along, if any of the girls had paid attention. Then she added that if they'd paid close enough attention, it wouldn't have been such a shock when they realized that Chloe and Aubrey weren't just best friends, but girlfriends.

Which leads back to Aubrey being drunk. Chloe was playing bartender for some of the girls, mixing cocktails from a book Amy had, but periodically looking up at her girlfriend. She knew that look in her eyes. She leaned across to Stacie.

"What's Bree drinking?" she asked casually.

"She's had a couple margaritas," Stacie said. Chloe arched an eyebrow. That explained a lot. Aubrey could hold her liquor as well as anyone else, but tequila tended to get to her unlike other alcohol. Not in that it wiped her out excessively fast, but more that it made her quite handsy, completely removed her inhibitions. And she was at that point now, Chloe could tell by the look on her face.

Aubrey was watching her with unadulterated lust. She felt she had good reason to, since Chloe was undoubtedly beautiful. And tonight especially. It could have been the tequila. Or maybe it was the way her hair looked on her skin, the way the pink of her lips, blue of her eyes and white of her smile all shone in a manner that shouldn't be normal. Maybe it was the strip of skin showing between her navy singlet and the denim shorts. Or the legs. Chloe had really nice legs. And her ass was great, too. Regardless, she needed to stop looking at Chloe and touch her instead.

She slid in behind the makeshift bar, dropping her empty plastic cup on the bookshelf before moving in behind her girlfriend. Her hands found their way onto Chloe's hips, gently shifting the shirt so she could curl her fingers against her hipbones. She leaned in close enough to smell the intoxicating smell that Chloe always seemed to exude, nuzzling into her hair.

"You look so beautiful tonight," she said into her ear. She felt Chloe shift back a bit, still pouring whatever colored concoction she was making into a glass for a waiting Denise. Aubrey let her hands slide up to her waist, stepped in closer, pressing against her back.

"Seriously," she said, pushing red curls out of her way so that her mouth was almost directly on her ear. "You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. I wanna-" she gently bit into Chloe's earlobe. Chloe's shoulders jerked a little, but Denise couldn't hear what Aubrey was saying, not that she was paying attention to the groping in front of her. Aubrey moved as close as she could now, lithe fingers stroking across Chloe's abdomen, breasts pushing against her back. Chloe handed the drink to Denise and slightly relaxed into Aubrey, letting her ass push back against her. There were no more Bellas waiting for drinks so they were as alone as they were going to get for the moment.

Aubrey's hands moved back to her hips, clutching them firmly as she pushed her groin forward against Chloe's ass. Her lips dropped onto Chloe's shoulder, softly kissing and biting along the top before latching to her neck and sucking at her pulse point. One hand slid back into her shirt, pushing higher, and Chloe gasped as it gently cupped her through her bra.

"Aubrey," Chloe murmured. "We're in full view of all our friends."

"Don't care," Aubrey said. Yeah, it might have been the tequila. She moved her hand from her breast though, now planting both of them on her ass, squeezing gently, and returning her lips to her neck. Chloe tilted her head back, eyes closing. God Aubrey was good at this.

"But they might," Chloe managed to say. "I just think-" Whatever thought she was going to have was erased as soon as Aubrey's tongue dragged up her neck.

"I think you're beautiful," Aubrey said. "In case you missed me saying that before."

"I heard," Chloe said. "But I love it when you say it."

"You're beautiful," she repeated. "Stunning. Gorgeous. Sexy. Hot." She punctuated her words with nips to her neck, her hands slowly moving around to the front of Chloe's legs and sliding up her thighs a little.

"Damn, Aubrey," she muttered, her knees going a little weak. God bless tequila.

"I won't apologize," the blonde said. "You looked so beautiful from where I was standing, I had to touch you." Chloe spun around at this, finally claiming Aubrey's lips in a fiery kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, Chloe's hands digging into Aubrey's hair roughly as the blonde pulled her hard against her, crotches aligned and grinding.

There was a cheer, and Chloe broke away long enough to see the Bellas lining up shots for Amy and Cynthia Rose to do, and she took advantage of their inattentiveness, tugging Aubrey by the hand. The first door they got to was unsuitable, it was the laundry and it was literally the size of a closet. The second, mercifully, was the bathroom, and Chloe barely managed to get them both inside and lock the door before Aubrey was pushing her against it.

Her hands were working overtime now, one massaging her chest firmly, and the other tracing along the waist of her shorts, tickling her. When the fingers got to the button, she popped it open easily, kissing the redhead with a driving tongue. Aubrey tasted like the salt and citrus she'd been drinking all night. She rubbed Chloe through her panties, finding her already wet.

"Damn," she said.

"Like you didn't expect that after you dry-humped me in the middle of the living room," Chloe retorted. Aubrey gave a wicked smile.

"You loved it," she said, beginning to move her hand in slight circles. Chloe bit her lip, something that never failed to drive Aubrey crazy, and it had the same effect now. Her tongue darted out and she lightly licked along her lip, ending in a dizzying kiss that almost had Chloe running out of breath. Aubrey moved her hand now, slipping it under the soft fabric of her panties while the other hand rested on her lower back.

She slid her fingers through the redheads folds, relishing the high pitched whimper it elicited. She repeated the action a few times, Chloe's eyes screwed shut. She mumbled something into Aubrey's shoulder that she didn't catch, but she repeated it out loud.

"Aubrey, please. Hurry up," she said pleadingly. Aubrey was happy to oblige, because feeling the arousal of her girlfriend was doing a swift job in turning her on even more. She firmly pushed two fingers into Chloe, the redhead's hips rocking forward to improve the angle a little. Feeling her wriggle as she stretched and accommodated the fingers, Aubrey began a slow rhythm of thrusting. Chloe rocked in time with her fingers, and when Aubrey sped up, she felt herself beginning to tighten. Aubrey's thumb flicked her clit, and she moaned, not caring if anyone was hearing it. They definitely would have heard the sound of Chloe's ass hitting the door as she thrust back and forth into Aubrey's hand.

The blonde surprised her with a third finger, and then with a smooth twist in each stroke. Chloe's legs were in serious danger of giving way now, so Aubrey aided in holding her up by pinning her to the door. She thrust her fingers in, off rhythm, taking Chloe by surprise. The redhead shrieked as her orgasm approached, eventually biting down hard in her shoulder as she reached her climax. Aubrey slowly helped her ride out the high, kissing her deeply and making sure she didn't fall.

If anything, Chloe looked more beautiful now, slightly sheening with sweat, hair a little tousled, lips full and swollen. Aubrey kissed along her jawline, pulling her fingers out, and then brought them to her mouth. When she was done cleaning them, Chloe kissed her again, still breathless, hands scrabbling at her waist.

"Sweet Jesus, Aubrey," she panted. Aubrey's hands were now gently pushing hair from her face. Chloe let her own hands drift to Aubrey's skirt. Aubrey's tendency to wear skirts was a very alluring trait to Chloe, and it had led to more than one amorous bathroom adventure. Aubrey was slick to the point where it was coating her inner thighs as well, and just the touch of her girlfriend's fingertips there was enough to make her bite back a whimper.

"How do you want it?" Chloe asked. "Quick or drawn out?" She knew what the answer would be.

"Quick," Aubrey said immediately. "Chloe, I need you now." Chloe swiftly pushed the skirt up, saw the darkening blue of the arousal on her panties. She shoved her toward the vanity, sitting her on the white countertop. Her fingers hooked into Aubrey's panties and she tugged them down, tucking them into her pocket, before sinking to her knees. Aubrey met her eyes as she looked up, tongue extended, before slowly licking up her folds.

Aubrey's hand snapped to the back of her head, lightly grabbing a fistful of hair. She let her tongue glide over Aubrey again, and again. She felt Aubrey lift a leg and plant her foot on her shoulder. It wasn't going to take much at all to bring her to the edge. She roughly pushed two fingers inside Aubrey, moving her tongue to Aubrey's clit. The blonde swore loudly, pretty much the only time she ever did swear so freely, and began pumping her hips as she thrust.

Chloe's hands found Aubrey's hips, gripping them tightly as she pulled her closer. Her tongue flicked rapidly over Aubrey's clit, and Aubrey was thrusting frantically against her face. It was when Chloe's teeth gently nipped the nub that she came, biting down on her own hand to stop her screaming the walls of the bathroom down. Chloe's tongue gently caressed her as she came down, savoring the taste of her girlfriend's release. When Aubrey's hips had finally stopped, she pulled the blonde's underwear from her pocket and put them back on her, hands slowly sliding up the long, tanned legs. She pressed a final kiss to Aubrey's center over her panties, and was hauled up to meet the blonde's face.

"Oh. My. God," Aubrey said softly, nuzzling into her neck. Chloe kissed her hair, then her lips, arms sliding around Aubrey's waist. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"So," Chloe said. "Am I presentable, or do I still look like I've just been fucked against the bathroom door?"

"Like I've been saying," Aubrey said. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." They took a moment to compose themselves in the mirror, sure that they'd face a barrage of enquiries from the girls.

They were mistaken though, because they were still in the midst of having a drink-off, this time it was Stacie and Lily racing to see who could drink five cups of beers fastest. They approached them, clapping as Stacie wiped the floor with Lily, and Stacie bounced around and hugged them both.

"There they are," she said. "You missed some funny shit. And you're both about five drinks behind." Aubrey wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist from behind, pulling her in. She felt Chloe's abdominal muscles tense back up, her lips grazing the crook of her neck.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Chloe asked. "I'll get you a drink."

"I'll get you a round," Stacie said. "More margaritas!" She bounded away before either girl could say anything.

"More tequila," Chloe breathed. Aubrey just hummed against her skin, letting her free hand move down to Chloe's ass and squeezing gently. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
